


Headaches

by JayceCarter



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: F/M, Headaches & Migraines, Smut, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 04:27:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13426803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayceCarter/pseuds/JayceCarter
Summary: Six suffers from headaches after being shot, and since Benny was the one to shoot her, he doesn't mind helping her with them.





	Headaches

Six was strung tight, shifting through the crowds at the Gomorrah like a flame. That’s what she was, though, what she’d always been.

 

She scorched everything she touched, turned it to ashes and laughed as it burned. She’d done it from the moment she’d stepped foot into his life.

 

Sure, that had started with him putting a bullet in her brain. He’d been the one to pull that trigger, to put her down in that grave, so sure of himself.

 

And his little courier had crawled from that grave and right back to him, charring the whole damned world on her way.

 

So, when she twirled, that psychotic grin on her lips, oh someone was in trouble. She hadn’t come back right, had twisted somehow into something that wasn’t normal, and hell, sometimes he wondered if she was even human. She dropped people without a second thought, laughing all the while.

 

His girl was trouble, just the way he liked it.

 

“She’s going to get into trouble. The Omertas won’t be happy if she started killing people here,” Shank said. "Again." 

 

Benny laughed as he leaned against the bar, eyes pinned to Six. “They’ll get over it. She gets as much leeway as she wants. The Omertas will smile and clean up the mess like they always do.”

 

“What do you see in her?”

 

A man grabbed Six’s ass and pulled her forward into a kiss. Six responded like she always did, a dance of blades and blood. People moved away, giving them space, but all her attention was on the man she’d gotten to the floor beneath her.

 

She rained down blows, knuckles covered in blood, that crazy laugh ringing out over everything else.

 

Benny laughed and nodded. “That right there? That’s perfection.”

 

#

 

Six stumbled into the room she shared with Benny, her head throbbing, vision shorting out. She moved back to the bathroom, twisting the knobs to turn on the water. Steam filled the room.

 

Benny spoke to Shank outside the door, probably settling up from the damage. The Omertas wouldn’t be too angry she’d offed some drunken asshole. Still, the blood and lost caps from the display would piss them off.

 

Good old Benny would take care of it, though. He’d grease the right palms, make it better.

 

Always cleaning up her messes, wasn’t he?

 

She stripped down and stepped under the hot water, letting it stream over her, pulling away the blood so it ran down the drain.

 

Her head was killing her. When was the last time it had been this bad? Turned out having your brains splattered and somehow reassembled left some damage, which included the pain.

 

She slid her fingers into her hair and gripped, eyes closing, trying to block out the blinding pain. It all hurt so much.

 

Tears dropped down and mixed with the water, the blood. She kept the sobbing down, because Benny didn’t need to hear it, didn’t need to see it.

 

#

 

“Hey, doll.” Benny walked into the bathroom, undoing his tie as he kicked the door shut.

 

Six lifted her head quickly and drug her arm across her face. “Hey, Benny. Done with Shank?”

 

He sighed as he undid the buttons of his shirt. “You hurting? Thought you were supposed to tell me.”

 

She shook her head. “I’m fine.”

 

“You aren’t fine. I knew the moment I saw that look on your face earlier. Headache back?” He shucked his pants and stepped into the water once naked.

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

 

“Liar.” He turned her and tilted her head up toward him. “Come on, baby, let’s you get feeling better.”

 

She let him pull her from the shower, let him dry her off. His girl was always passive for him. She might destroy everything else, but never him.

 

He had her sit on the bed while he dosed the med-x. “Do you ever regret it?”

 

“Regret what?”

 

Benny turned and pointed his finger at her forehead. “That? You ever think about where you’d be if I hadn’t done that?”

 

She held out her arm so he could inject the chems. “I don’t regret it. Isn’t five years long enough for you to realize I don’t?”

 

He set the syringe down on the dresser before he stood in front of her, cupping her chin in his hand. He pressed a kiss to the scar on her forehead, the one that caused a huge dent above her left eyebrow, the white that would never quite fade away. “I regret it.”

 

“This is a small price to pay for our future. Without it, I’d never have known you, I’d never have become anything. I would have died as a fucking mailman and no one would have cared or remembered me. Everything I have is because of this, so a few headaches doesn't change anything for me.”

 

He pushed her backward, scooting her further up on the bed so he could fall into the cradle of her hips, between her thighs.

 

She welcomed him like she always did, her hands on his shoulders, her legs clutching him.

 

“All that’s well and good, pussycat. I just wish you didn’t suffer for it.”

 

“So make me forget,” she whispered against his lips.

 

Benny smiled at the request. Med-x must be kicking in.

 

Half a decade they’d done this. Half a decade of fighting, of sex, of headaches and chems. Half a decade of running New Vegas side by side. Benny as king, Six as the ball-buster who put him in power and kept him in power. And when she was hurting like this? Some med-x and a couple orgasms and she perked right up.

 

Six reached between them and grasped his cock in a tight grip. She stroked him, thumb brushing the sensitive head.

 

Benny groaned against her lips, hips shifting forward to fuck into her palm. She didn’t have soft palms, not smooth ones like the girls he’d had before her. No, she had calluses and scars, proof of everything she’d done, everything she’d given him.

 

Her leg wrapped around him as she fit him against her cunt. Six didn’t wait for him, she never did, she wasn’t the sort of wait for anything. Instead, she lifted her hips to take the head of his cock into her.

 

Fuck, he wasn’t a strong enough man to turn her down, not when she did that. He thrust forward, filling her.

 

Six let out the sweetest moan, that soft one she only gave to him. She always went soft beneath him, gave everything to him. Any other man to even look at her might lose his eyes, but Benny? For whatever reason he’d never understood, she fell to her knees for him.

 

Being the one who held the leash of a tiger like his Six, that was a sense of power he’d never felt before. Ruling New Vegas was one thing, but it was cheap. It was pointless. Having Six?

 

That was real power.

 

She wrapped her legs around him, crossing her ankles at the small of his back. It held her to him so instead of deep thrusts, he ground into her.

 

Her hand slid between their bodies, her knuckles digging into him as she stroked her clit. She could bruise him, cut him, any of it. He’d sacrifice anything at her feet. Let her take whatever she wanted from him.

 

Six came on a broken cry, his name on her lips, tension easing out of her as her body stopped squeezing around him. Yeah, he knew how to help her when her headaches got this bad.

 

If only the stubborn woman would tell him from the start, tell him when the ache started.

 

He’d have been more than happy to spread these thighs and take care of her from the first twinge of pain. Five years wasn't enough time to get her to admit to weakness, though.

 

Benny grabbed her hips and rolled them, so he laid on his back and she straddled him.

 

It didn’t take a heartbeat before Six rose up on her knees and rode him. She set her hands on his chest, fingers spread out, head hung forward. The roll of her hips reminded him of how she’d walked through the Gomorrah, the same confidence, the same single-minded taking.

 

This was the woman he loved. He’d known it that first night when she’d offered to handle his package in the middle of his casino after he’d tried to kill her. The years since only reinforced it.

 

He reached up and caught her by the back of her neck, pulling her down into a kiss, trying to say everything people like them didn’t say.

 

#

 

Six stretched out, pointing her toes and lifting her arms above her head.

 

Benny drug his fingers up her side, over her ribs, sliding over her nipple in a tease. “Feeling better?”

 

She rolled toward him and tucked her arm under the pillow. “Much. Thank you.”

 

“Anytime. Next time tell me sooner, though. Don’t like to see you in pain and there’s no reason for it.” He slipped his hand into her hair, thumb brushing the scar on her head. “You’ll tell me next time, right?”

 

Instead of answering, Six slid closer. “I’ve been thinking we should get out of New Vegas for a while.”

 

His lips thinned, telling her he caught the evasion. He let her have it, though. “Where’re you thinking of skipping off to?”

 

“When we finished everything here, we killed almost everyone. Mr. House, Caesar, most of the NCR pricks, everyone who crossed us.” She scraped her nails down his chest. “Everyone except one.”

 

“Have you been thinking of him?”

 

“More than thinking, I’ve been looking. Searching every little corner for where he’s hiding out at.”

 

“Did you find him? Because I’ll follow you anywhere, baby, just point the way, and we’ll end him.”

 

Six couldn’t help the smile as she stared at him, wondering how the hell she’d ended up that lucky. Anyone else would look at her like she was insane, wanting to go all that way for one man, but not Benny. He understood her, he accepted her, he was always with her.

 

“Seems he went to ground in the Commonwealth.” Six cocked up an eyebrow. “Are you up for a fox hunt?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Self-indulgent Benny fic because I love him so.
> 
> This is actually a test into a fic I'm thinking of where they do head to the Commonwealth to track down a certain Fox who escaped. Thinking of even gathering the Lone Wanderer, the Courier, and the Sole Survivor for it. It won't be that long. However, I mostly wanted to write a little Benny/Six because I do love them and their dysfunction.


End file.
